It Came From Under The Desk
by LynnlovesJSpader
Summary: Alan has quite a surprise waiting for him in his office, when he sits at his desk.


All characters belong to DEK...but no one could say I couldn't have fun with them did they?

Enjoy my story.

After he came back from court, he found that Lynn wasn't waiting for him in his office like she said she would be.

"Where on earth could she be?" He asked himself as he walked down the hall to go see if she was visiting with Denny but was confused to find that Denny hadn't seen her at all.

Coming back into his office, he shut the door and sat down at his desk. Well...it wasn't really his desk, it was a wooden one that he had to use until his new desk could come for his previous desktop had completely shattered.

'Where could she be?' He thought to himself as he got a case file out and began to read. He was just about finished with the first paragraph when he felt something. It felt as if someone was running their fingertips ever so slowly up his leg.  
Ridiculous! He was just imagining things. So he didn't pay it no mind and went back to reading.  
He just turned the page when he suddenly heard and felt his fly unzip.  
"What the hell?" He exclaimed out loud and was getting himself ready to roll his chair away from his desk when he suddenly felt himself be taken into the unknown presences hot-tempting mouth.  
His eyes widened in aroused shock, then his deliciously long eyelashes fluttered just before they dreamily closed and his head tipped back a little.  
"**_Aah_**!" He groaned as he felt the presence suckle him and began to feel the presences tongue stroke the length of him with their tongue.  
"**_Lynn...is that you_**?" He breathed, his eyebrows raised.  
He let out a loud groan when he suddenly felt the presences warm mouth withdraw from him and he felt the cool air washing over him, making him tremble a little and inhaled a shaky breath.  
"_Yes_." The female voice replied in a shy yet seductive tone as she took him in her mouth again.  
"_**Aah**_!" He groaned, his mouth opening slightly in absolute pleasure. He reached his hands down and made fists in her hair to pull her closer. That's when he knew it was her for he never felt hair like hers. Thick-wavy and so soft and...  
"**_Oh My God_**!" He groaned and his body shook as she deep-throated him.  
"**_Mmm Lynn...Oh God what you do to me_**!" He breathed as she sucked him harder and stroked him more vigorously with her tongue.  
She smiled to herself as she watched him jerk and writhe uncontrollably in his chair until she heard his trembling-shaky breaths. His body spasmed and shook as she felt his muscles then lock as he came uproariously in ecstasy into her mouth.  
"**_Aah! Aah_**...  
She heard the sound of him resting his head on the desk. His breathing still heavy from the heights she took him.  
She heard him exhale and inhale sharply.  
"**_Oh Good God...Oh...Lynn_**..." He breathed. "**_Oh you'll be the death of me_**."  
She pushed his chair back so that she could come out from underneath the desk.  
Alan looked down to her. "How long have you been under there?"  
"Not for too long...I saw you coming so I hurried in here and hid under your desk."  
"Is this one of those fantasies you..?"  
"Yes, for quite a while now. I have been dying to but there was never a good time...until now."  
He closed his eyes, "When I didn't know who was under there...it startled me a little."  
Stroking his arm, she said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a little spontaneous for a change and surprise you..." She chuckled nervously. "Not scare the hell out of you."  
Seeing that underneath she was actually craving his reassurance, he began stroking her hair from her face and said,  
"Yes well, even so...just because you startled me doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it...Quite the contrary, I quite enjoyed it very much."  
His eyes becoming more intense said, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"  
She smiled and was about to reply when they both heard the doorknob turn and she went back under the desk and she grabbed his chair and scooted him back where he was.  
The door opened and Paul Lewiston stepped in.

"Alan, I hear a congratulation is in order."  
"Yes, thank you Paul." Hoping he'd hurry up and go for he could feel this delightfully wicked woman caressing his leg.  
"Yes but that still doesn't mean that Crane Poole and Schmidt approves of your behavior."  
As Paul continued talking, Lynn continued caressing up his leg. She loved how he felt under her fingers. How the texture of the fabric felt under her fingertips. And she liked how when ever she caressed him above his knee...his muscles quivered and jerked under her touch.  
She enjoyed how much she was getting to him. She knew it was crazy but...she loved him and she loved touching and caressing him. She nuzzled and kissed his skin through the fabric.  
Alan's leg jerked and he groaned.  
"Alan, are you alright?" She heard Paul ask.  
She then heard Alan clearing his throat and said,  
"Yes, I'm fine I...just accidentally bumped my leg against the desk. I'm not used to sitting at a desk like this."  
Lynn smiled, knowing fully well it wasn't pain he was feeling.  
"Oh well, now...do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal...transparent."  
She heard Paul's footsteps as he headed for the door.  
She heard him then say,  
"Thank you," reluctantly,  
After Paul left, Alan scooted his chair back to look down to her again but this time his expression was unreadable.  
Thinking he was angry with her, she said,  
"Alan I...I'm sorry I..." she lowered her head, thinking he was angry with her.  
"Again I um...I'm sorry."  
"I'm not angry with you."  
She raised her head, "You're not?" She asked surprisingly.  
"No."  
She let out a relieving breath.  
"Oh good, but I...I do apologize for what I did while he was in here, I should have waited until he left the room I..."  
Alan chuckled and said, "Again there's no need to apologize."  
Her eyes widened slightly then breathing another relieved sigh she said, "Oh good...Really?" She asked, un-sureness in her voice.  
He smiled, "Yes."  
Their gazes locked, she inhaled a shuddering breath and placed her hand on his knee.  
He noticed that as she caressed his knee, it looked almost lovingly. This woman always touched him so gently, affectionately, as if she...  
She caressed his thigh again.  
"You really have a suit fetish don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
She nodded... "Yes, but what's more is I have an extreme attraction to the man who's underneath the suit."  
She noticed that he visibly swallowed. So she went on to say,  
"Whom I like and admire a great deal."  
He was utterly shocked by her words.  
"**_Lynn_**..." His voice was low. "If you knew me...really knew me...I don't think that would be the words you'd say to describe me."  
She looked up at him and replied, "I know all I need to know...I know that underneath your tough lawyer exterior you're a very kind, sweet man and even though you're a little odd...I know that you have a good heart and that if you give yourself a chance...and not be so afraid to express those qualities more openly instead of keeping it hidden, you wouldn't be hurt or ridiculed for it...especially by me.  
He had a perplexed look on his face. She smiled warmly at him as she then patted his leg before she used it to help herself up and then caressed his shoulder before she left the office. Leaving him with his thoughts.


End file.
